


It's your birthday, I'll suck your cock

by rvbawsome



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, luzo - Freeform, trans zoro, use of the word cunt, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvbawsome/pseuds/rvbawsome
Summary: It's Zoro's birthday, so have a short drabble about some oral sex between ya bois





	It's your birthday, I'll suck your cock

**Author's Note:**

> Zoro refers to his genitals as cunt and dick in the same breath deal with it. 
> 
> (But for reals if you're a transman who gets dysphoria by genitals referred to as that please take heed)

Zoro hummed quietly as his captain’s fingers groped and kneaded his chest with firm squeezes - the flat of Luffy’s palm grinding against his peaked nipples and sending occasional strikes of pleasure skittering down to his pulsing groin. 

His cunt had been already soaked by the time Luffy had come at him - the result of an adrenaline rush from winning a minor battle and giving him an actual challenge - and ready for whatever the strawhat could throw at him. He arched himself up as his captain’s hands attacked his pants, quickly yanking them down and over his boots so he could expose Zoro’s aching flesh; the swordsman had to bite back a moan as the smell of his own arousal hit his nose, the fresh odour strong enough to gain Luffy’s attention as well - if the hungry expression was anything to go by. 

A needy throb made his dick twitch as the brunette crawled back up and roughly wrenched his thighs apart with an animalistic grin. Luffy’s dark eyes looked up at him as he inched closer to the swordsman’s cunt and licked his lips obnoxiously as he teased the wet flesh with little puffs of air. 

“Will you fucking get _on_ with it already?” Zoro snarled down with a quick buck that bumped his dick over his lover’s nose - the small surge of pleasure only fueling his need to be fucked.

Luffy cackled while he reached up to pin his hips to the ground, restricting him to where he could only squirm under the strong grip that held him still. A heated gasp was ripped from the swordsman when an equally hot tongue reached out and began to flick roughly against his dickhead over and over and over - the repetition forcing Zoro’s eyes to roll back as he tried to both pull away and push forward into the maddening sensation. Being unable to retreat from the overwhelming burn that spread from his clit to his toes drove him to writhe under the merciless onslaught of Luffy’s tongue; the teasing laps only served to make him leak while his captain enjoyed trying to make him scream - it would only end once Zoro broke and started begging for more. 

“Shishishi~ Zoro’s really sensitive today.” The strawhat laughed while he delivered one last lick with enough force to make Zoro’s prick jiggle. 

“I’m going to murder you if you don’t do something about it.”

“Ahh, Zoro - you can’t murder the captain. It’s against the rules.” 

The sharp snarl that started to rip from Zoro’s throat was quickly squashed when Luffy finally decided to bury his head back down between his thighs and suck his dick into the hot wetness of his mouth - his captain’s tongue quickly slapping up to pin it against the hard palate of the roof and pulsing it in a maddening manner. 

Embarrassing moans and whines eked out from where Zoro couldn’t muffle himself as he brought a fist up to stifle the sounds; the earlier attention made his parts more sensitive to the harsh barrage of Luffy’s tongue - and with the new position grinding his captain’s nose into his crotch, he could feel hard warning spasms alerting him to the orgasm that was quickly mounting.

“Luffy -” He tried to warn as his hips rocked back and forth in the other’s grip. The slow, yet powerful, throbs were starting to come faster and go deeper and forced Zoro to gasp as he abandoned any thoughts of lasting long. He gripped Luffy by his brown hair and ground his cunt on his face.

Zoro could feel his eyes slip closed as a scream bubbled beneath his chest and his thighs jerked when the bubble popped. His dick jumped with each body shaking spasm that made him lose all control - and still Luffy kept tasting him. 

The cry of release quickly turned into quick shouts for mercy as the captain’s tongue refused to cease its tortuous flicking - Zoro was too sensitive! It was too much! 

But he endured it - for Luffy. For his captain whom he would die for; he would take every lap even though it made his eyes roll back while tears rolled down his cheeks. It seemed like hours until his captain finally pulled away from his absolutely soaked crotch, licking his lips like a dog who had a prime rib steak. 

“Shishishi~, happy birthday Zoro!” 

“You’re going to kill me one of these days.”


End file.
